Heliusa Sugar Coma
by Lovely Seraph
Summary: A small collection of short stories that center around the romantic pairing of Helios and Chibiusa
1. The Equine Prince

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all related characters are the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

Author's Notes: "Heliusa Sugar-Coma" is a writing project I began to help me tone my writing skills. Each chapter is a short story of my own creation or an AU parody of something already in existence. If you would like to see a Helios / Chibiusa twist on a story that I haven't written for yet, please send me a private message over and I will try and create your story for you.

* * *

**HELIUSA SUGAR COMA**

"**The Equine Prince"**

Based off of: The Frog Prince

Follows: a mixture of the manga and anime

Rating: G

In the Kingdom of Crystal Tokyo, there once lived a beautiful princess known through out the realm as "Small Lady". She was radiant. With curls of thick pink hair, large ruby eyes, and a near constant smile, she was a vision of childlike wonder and playful innocence.

Small Lady could often be found playing in the royal gardens with her "Luna P" ball. One bright summer morning she was playing with such excitement that she stumbled in the grass and dropped her treasured toy. Luna P rolled and rolled until it fell down a long deep well.

Small Lady curled up in the grass and cried, "How will I ever get Luna P back?" Puu would be so upset if she found out what happened. Her mama and papa were always so busy. They wouldn't have time to help. If she asked the Sailor Senshi for help, they would scold her for dirtying her white dress with grass stains.

As she cried she prayed that she'd find a way to get her Luna P back. She was so focused on her dilemma that she hadn't even noticed the magnificent form of a winged horse had appeared beside her.

_Beautiful little girl, why are you crying? _She heard a masculine voice say.

Small Lady quickly lifted her head up and wiped her eyes with her child like fists, sniffling. She nearly screamed when she saw the equine before her. She calmed, though, as she saw its pure white color with the slightest touches of blue in its mane. What stood out the most, however, were the creatures dazzling golden eyes and the brightly shining horn atop its head. There was something about the gentle tone of its voice and the warm glow of its eyes that helped her to relax.

"It's terrible," her voice shook. "I dropped my Luna-P down the well. It was my favorite toy and now I'm going to get in a lot of trouble."

_Fear not, little maiden, _his voice soothed her. _I will go to the bottom of the well and find your treasure. With my wings I will rise back up and return it to you. _

"You'd really do that for me?" she jumped up in excitement.

_Yes, _replied the winged horse. _However, in return you must promise me something. _

"Anything!" Small Lady nodded eagerly. "I'll do anything to get Luna P back."

The creature nodded before leaping into the well. Small Lady watched from the edge of the stone surface as it disappeared in the darkness of the long passage. Several moments had passed and the petite princess was beginning to worry for the strange beast. Relief overtook her as she saw it's head burst from the water and she watched as it kicked its way up, wings beating wildly, until it flew from the wet prison and back into the blue sky.

Gently the winged horse landed beside Small Lady, Luna P safely nestled in its mouth. He dropped the toy beside the princess. _Is this the treasure you lost? _

Small Lady nodded eagerly. "Yes, that is my Luna P!" She scooped the toy up and hugged it gently to her body. "Thank you so much!"

_I am glad to see you so happy, little maiden. _The gentle voice spoke to her. _Would you reward this lonely pegasus with a kiss? _The pegasus closed its eyes and lowered it's long elegant face towards Small Lady.

The princess let out a a panicked little gasp. "Kiss you?!" She stepped backwards. "But we only just met, and besides..." her voice trailed off. "We aren't in love!" She stepped back once more.

The pegasus raised its head back up and his golden eyes seemed to glimmer in sadness. _Little maiden, it's not good to make promises and then break them. _

"You don't understand," she pouted. "A girl's first kiss is meant to be special. I'm saving my first kiss for the one who will own my heart." She stepped back once more. "Thank you for your help, but I can't kiss you..." With that she turned and ran away as quickly as she could.

That night as Small Lady curled up into her bed, she heard a light tapping on the crystal glass of her window. Startled, she climbed out of bed and pulled back the thick pink curtains only to see the winged horse standing on her balcony. Letting out a little gasp of surprise, she opened the crystal door and stepped outside. "What are you doing here beautiful horse?"

_Pegasus,_ he corrected her gently. _I am here to see you, Little Maiden. _

"If this is about kissing you..." she folded her arms in front of her.

_Not exactly, _she heard his voice say. _You said that you are saving your kiss for love, so I... Well... I... I am here to win your heart, little maiden. _The creature sounded incredibly nervous, much more like an awkward boy than a majestic beast. He spread his wings out. _Come, fly with me. _

Small Lady blushed deeply. "That could be fun... I guess..." She shyly approached the pegasus and he knelt down as she jumped atop his back.

_Hold on tightly, little maiden. _

Small Lady clutched tightly to the pegasus's thick main as his wings beat and they rose into the skies above.

The capitol of Earth looked simply breath taking as they flew through the night sky. The stars were so close, Small Lady felt like she could reach out and touch them.

Sometime later, they landed back on her balcony. The princess climbed down from the pegasus and smiled. "That was... magical."

_I would like to come and see you again. _

"Okay," the princess nodded, shyly.

The pegasus seemed to blush. Small Lady's eyes widened in shock. Could a horse normally do that? She watched as he flew into the air once more.

"Wait!" she cried out. "You didn't even tell me your name!"

But it was too late; he was gone.

So it continued. Every night the mysterious pegasus would come to meet the princess at her balcony and they would go for a moonlit flight. They would talk and discuss many things. For the first time, Small Lady felt like she really had a friend. She wouldn't say it out loud, but part of her wondered if it was possible to be in love with the pegasus, even though he was not a human boy.

One night the pegasus arrived to meet her, but he looked sad.

"Why are you sad, Pegasus?" she asked.

_Because I probably won't be seeing you again, _he sighed, sadness emanating from his golden eyes.

"But why!" Small Lady cried as she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his long white neck. "Why won't you see me anymore? Aren't we friends?"

_ Because I am loosing strength_, he admitted. _After tonight, I might not have the strength to return. _

"But you look perfectly healthy to me..." she said in a confused voice. "If your sick I bet Sailor Mercury could help us. She's really smart. My mama and papa can do anything. Maybe they can help..." Tears started to collect in her eyes.

_I'm afraid it's not so simple, little maiden. _He knelt down before her. _Come with me. Let's fly together, at least once more. _

Small Lady nodded as she approached her dear friend. After climbing on his back, they flew into the air.

"Say Pegasus..." she said. "Do you remember the first time we met?" Seeing her friend nod, she continued. "Since that moment..." she whispered running her fingers gently through his mane. " I feel like time has stopped and that I am forever living in a dream." The pegasus nodded some, seeming to blush as he had that first day they had met. "After meeting you, I feel like I can finally understand why I am here and the reason I was born."

The childlike princess bravely climbed forward as they flew in mid air. As she held tightly to his mane, she leaned forward to kiss the pegasus lightly on the cheek.

_No princess! _She heard his voice screaming. _You shouldn't have kissed me yet! _

There was a brilliant flash of golden light and suddenly Small Lady was falling. She had no idea what was happening. She screamed out in fear and panic. The golden light began to fade and she could see a boy falling with her through the air. He was wearing brilliantly white robes that were being tossed by the wind violently as they fell, collecting more speed.

Somehow she knew that this boy was her pegasus. She reached for him desperately and he reached for her as well. They grabbed on to each others' hands. "WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Small Lady screamed against the roar of wind.

"WE'RE FALLING!" the boy answered. Small Lady frowned at him. That much had been obvious. Then he shouted towards her, "PRINCESS ONLY YOUR POWER CAN SAVE US!"

"BUT I DON'T HAVE ANY POWER!" she cried. "I NEVER HAVE!"

The ground below them, while still far off, was approaching them too quickly for comfort.

"BUT YOU DO!" shouted the boy. "YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE IN YOURSELF! BELIEVE, SERENITY!"

Small Lady blushed deeply and smiled despite the danger of their situation. "THAT WAS THE FIRST TIME!" she grinned. "THAT YOU'VE CALLED ME BY MY NAME!"

Feeling a new surge of hope she looked to her heart for the power that she had always hoped was there, the power that the one she loved promised was within her. Feeling that love grow warmly in her heart, she could feel it moving and changing. She could feel what must be her power. The crescent moon on her forehead began to shine brilliantly and their fall began to slow.

It felt like they were floating through the air, until finally they landed gently on the grass of the palace garden, standing right beside the well where they had first met. Still in shock, Small Lady took a moment to collect herself. She tried to collect her breath as she looked towards the boy, for the first time getting a real look at him. He was a bit taller than she was and scrawny to the point of almost looking frail. He had fair skin and strikingly white hair that curled around his face. On his forehead rested a red gem. His robes swayed around him as he walked towards her. That's when she noticed that he had the same calm and deep golden eyes as the pegasus. "Pegasus?" she asked curiously. "What happened?"

"You broke the spell that was on me," he replied. Then laughing awkwardly he said, "But you certainly chose a terrible time to do so."

She blushed, "I don't understand..."

"I am the high priest of a mystical realm known as Elysian. An evil witch cursed me, turning me into a pegasus. I was loosing strength and I thought I was doomed to die from her awful spell" He smiled some. "I was told that only if a princess kissed me, would the spell be broken." He knelt down and took her little hand in his and kissed it. "Serenity, that's when I found you. You kissed me and saved me. How can I ever thank you?"

Small Lady smiled, "I think this is the part where you and me are supposed to grow up and live happily ever after." She leaned in and kissed the boy once more, causing him to blush.

_THE END_


	2. Jealousy

(Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all related characters are the property of Naoko Takeuchi. This is a fan work.)

**Heliusa Sugar Coma**

"**Jealousy"**

Based off of: Episode 143 of the Anime

Rating: G

Usa was strolling around some gardens in Elysion alongside Helios. The sun held a warm and gentle glow and there was a slight breeze tossing Usa's long pink hair back and forth. She smiled as the breeze carried the fresh scent of roses and lilies towards them.

Helios laughed, "You look very happy, my maiden."

"I am," Usa grinned. "This is the perfect day."

Helios blushed slightly, "Say, Usa…" He sat down on a rock in front of the Crystal Lake. He tossed a pebble into the water, watching it skip a couple times. He had wanted to tell her how he felt about her for quite awhile now. They had been good friends ever since she had returned to Crystal Tokyo after her training in the past. It had been hard enough waiting almost 1,000 years to see her again, but this strained state of fluctuating between mere companions and something more than friends was beginning to feel quite unbearable. Being as shy as he was, he had no idea how to approach the topic. He didn't want to confess his love only to feel the sting of rejection. Somehow there had to be a way to see if she had feelings for him first.

"Hmm?" Usa asked as she sat down beside him on the rock. She also tried to skip some pebbles in the lake water. Her pebble skipped at least five times. She was pretty good at this.

"How do you know if a girl has feelings for you?" he asked.

She blushed deeply and seemed to look a little shocked at hearing the odd question. "Well…" she stuttered. "It really depends on the girl. Women can be pretty complicated," she joked. "Is there… someone you like?" she asked.

He hesitated for a moment before saying, "Yes…"

The look on Usa's face was… Well, she looked very upset. Helios was not sure what to make of it. Her expression seemed rather familiar. He watched her as she fidgeted.

"Do I know her?" Usa asked at last.

Helios could only laugh, "I should hope so!"

Watching the color drain from her face, Helios finally remembered what it was her expression was reminding him of.

One time, a long time ago, the child Usa has asked him what she should do when a boy had asked her out on a date. The expression Helios had worn, was a perfect match to how Usa was looking now.

Could Usa possibly be jealous of this mystery girl? Helios grinned. He was pretty sure he had his answer to how she felt. He blushed deeply, not really sure what to say. When it came down to it, he had always hoped Usa would make the first move.

"Say… Usa…" he said shyly, brushing her bangs away from her face. "You… look upset…"

"What?" she laughed awkwardly. "No. Why should I be?"

He smiled as well, still blushing, "Do you remember when you were little and you told me about a boy at your school who liked you? It was back when you knew me as Pegasus…"

Usa looked a little confused but she nodded anyway, "Yes…"

"I really hated that…" he admitted, blushing even deeper. "I felt really… jealous."

Usa's perplexed look seemed to soften slightly as she pondered over Helios's words. "You were jealous?" she asked.

"Very much," he answered. "I didn't want to share you with anyone…" He didn't think he could be blushing any deeper. He looked away at the water, unable to keep eye contact.

"Oh… well…" Usa said gently, taking his hand. "I don't want to share you either." She gave his hand a tight squeeze. "I guess that's why I was looking upset. I want to be the girl you like…" she admitted, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

Helios could feel her heart nervously beating as she embraced him, yet she was acting so brave.

"But you are the girl I like…" he blushed.

"Well then… why didn't you just say so!"


	3. Helios and Perle

(Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all related characters are the property of Naoko Takeuchi. This is a fan work.)

**Heliusa Sugar Coma**

"**Helios and Perle"**

Follows: the anime

Based off of: I'm making fun of the Twilight Saga a little here… ^.^;;

Rating: PG

Chibiusa sat on a bench in the palace gardens. She sighed listlessly as she stared at her reflection in the decorative fountain's water. She was thinking about Helios again. It was hard not to. He had promised her he would see her again and lately it was all she could think about. True, it had only been a little over a year since she had returned home from the 20th century, but hadn't it been nearly 1,000 years for Helios since they had last been together? She had expected him to come looking for her much sooner than this… She sighed deeply. Maybe Helios never shared Chibiusa's feelings? Maybe he wasn't ever going to come for her? Chibiusa felt a lump rise in her throat as tears started to collect around her eyes. She took a deep breath. She wasn't a cry baby like Usagi. She could handle this. Couldn't she? She wondered back to her bedroom and decided to take a nap. Who knows? Maybe she might see Pegasus in her dreams if she wished hard enough.

~*~

"Has anyone seen Chibiusa?" CereCere asked as she poked her head into the large suite she shared with the other three members of the Sailor Quartet. The room had two sets of bunk beds, each bed lavishly decorated with comforters and fluffy pillows in the color of each girl's choice.

PallaPalla was sitting on her bed reading a book. "No, she hasn't been by here today."

"She hasn't really hung out with us lately," JunJun sighed in a concerned tone.

"I know," agreed the magenta haired leader of the sailor quartet. "That's why I'm looking for her. I'm worried something's depressing her."

"I wonder what?" VesVes tilted her head as she sat down beside Palla.

"I have no idea," said Cere. "I wish I did though." She opened the door to the suite and stepped out into the halls of the crystal palace. "I'm going to keep looking. If she comes by here let her know I wanted to talk."

The other girls nodded as Cere left. Cere made her way to the princess's suite. Standing outside of the room she pressed a button on the call box on Chibiusa's door. "Chibiusa? It's Cere, I'm coming in…" Cere waited a moment before inviting herself into the room. The princess's door was locked, but being the leader of her guardian court Cere had a special combination that allowed her to access the room even when it was locked. It was in case of emergencies.

Cere found the princess curled up in her bed, fast asleep. The princess certainly napped a lot lately. She spent more time asleep than she did awake. It was all the more reason for Cere to suspect that Chibiusa was depressed. It wasn't healthy to sleep so much. Cere was about to shake the princess awake when she watched the young girl roll over in her sleep, clutching a small golden bell in her hands. The princess sighed and whispered breathily, "Helios…".

_Why is that name so familiar?_ Cere pondered. It seemed like part of a memory from her past life in old Tokyo. Staring at the bell, the memory finally dawned on her. _The Pegasus. _Ceres shook Chibiusa awake. "Wake up, small lady. Wake up…"

Chibiusa slowly opened her eyes. She yawned, "CereCere?" Sitting up on her bed and wiping the fresh sleep from her eyes she asked, "What are you doing here? Wasn't the door locked?"

"I let myself in," Cere grimaced.

Chibiusa frowned, "You know you only have that code for emergencies. You should respect my privacy more."

"I felt like it was the right thing to do. You've been acting very odd, Small Lady, and it's not healthy to shut yourself away and sleep all the time."

Chibiusa felt the lump rising in her throat again. Cere didn't get it. If Chibiusa tried to explain it, she might cry. She didn't want to do that. She wasn't going to be a crybaby. She wanted to be a lady.

"Please tell me what's wrong," Cere urged. "Does this have something to do with Pegasus?"

Chibiusa felt her face flush and her heart begin to race. She didn't know what to say. She suddenly remembered the carillon that she had fallen asleep holding, and it was sitting quite obviously on her lap.

"You were saying his name in your sleep…"

It was clear that Chibiusa couldn't back out of this. Cere had discovered her secret. "Please don't tell anyone," the princess begged her lead senshi. "Please…"

"I won't," Cere promised. "But I won't you to tell me what's going on."

"He promised me that we'd see each other again, but it's been over a year and I haven't even heard from him…" she sighed. "Then when I think about the fact that it's been about 1,000 years for him…" She felt the lump rise in her throat. "He must have forgotten about me. I'm not important to him…" She hid her face in one of her fluffy pink pillows. She was crying, but she wouldn't let CereCere see.

She felt Cere reach and touch her shoulder. "I'm sorry," the senshi said softly. "I don't know what to say. I just don't want to see you hurting yourself over this. You need to try and get out and enjoy your life more. Please?"

Chibiusa buried her face deeper into the pillow. She didn't want to go out and enjoy life. What was there to enjoy? Hours of training and tutoring every day, being forced to smile diplomatically to this person or shake hands with that one? She sighed. She couldn't keep her friends worried, though. She would at least try to smile, at least for their sake. She lifted her face up and wiped away the tears. "I'm sorry that I made you worry. I won't act this way anymore."

Placing the carillon gently under her favorite pillow, she stood up and followed Cere out of the room.

~*~

Chibiusa sat down at the long dining table beside her mother, Neo Queen Serenity. The queen smiled down at her, "Small Lady, I have some wonderful news!"

Chibiusa raised an eyebrow, honestly doubting that whatever the queen had to say was really so wonderful.

"Do you remember Perle? He helped us save you from Badiane." Neo Queen Serenity looked absolutely giddy.

Chibiusa blinked in surprise, "P-Perle?" she stuttered. She remembered him. He had been kind and sweet, a good friend. "I remember…"

"He's coming to visit!" The queen chuckled and poked Chibiusa in the arm. "Aren't you thrilled?"

"I guess…" her voice trailed off. It _would_ be fun to see Perle again, but it wouldn't be enough to make her stop missing Helios…

The queen looked disappointed. "You're not as excited as I thought you would be."

"I am," Chibiusa said defensively. "There's just someone…" her voice trailed off. "Never mind," she finished. She quickly finished her supper and excused herself to her room.

~*~

The next afternoon Chibiusa was summoned to throne room where her parents reacquainted her with her childhood friend. 1,000 years and he hadn't aged a day. He was exactly the same as the day she last saw him, which for her and only been a little over a year back. Somehow seeing his warm familiar face was very comforting. It was nice to see someone from back then. In a lot of ways, she preferred the 20th Century to her life in Crystal Tokyo. Maybe she had taken the wrong attitude about visiting with Perle. Maybe this was just what she needed to distract her from missing Helios so much.

They walked together through the gardens outside the palace. "So what have you been up to these last 1,000 years?" asked Chibiusa. "I can't even begin to imagine. It's such a long time."

The boy with the pearl colored hair laughed, "It hardly seemed long. After awhile time starts to lose meaning," he shrugged. "I have been busy. I protect the sugar energy of children. So, there's always something important for me to do, somewhere out there."

"Kind of like Helios…" the sentence spilled out of her lips before she could stop it. She was surprised at how comfortable she felt talking with Perle.

"Helios?" Perle looked surprised. "Are you referring to the high priest of the dream realm? You know of him?"

Chibiusa bit her lip. She shouldn't have said that. She didn't want to talk about Helios. It made her more emotional than she wanted to let on in front of Perle, but at the same time he was so calm and had such a gentle expression. Maybe it would be good for her to talk about it with someone. She hadn't really been close to anyone in awhile because of the way she had withdrawn from her senshi. "Yes, that's him," she answered at last. "I know him very well, or at least I did."

"Oh?" Perle didn't seem to know what to say next. "That's interesting. I had no idea you knew each other…" he said.

"Do… do you know him?" Chibiusa asked curiosity in her voice.

"Yes," he replied. "Not very well though. It's just that I have had to deal with him a few times in the past as our work can often connect."

Chibiusa nodded. She found that it was easy to talk with Perle. She ended up telling him everything, about how she had met Helios, her feelings for him, and about the promise that had been yet to be fulfilled. "I really don't know what to do, Perle. Should I keep waiting? Should I try and find him myself? Should I just… forget?"

Perle looked very uncomfortable. He didn't seem to know what to say. He almost looked… annoyed?

"Perle?" she asked, worried that maybe she had said something to bother him. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Chibiusa. This is just a lot to process," he admitted. "I have to admit that I am a little jealous of your feelings for Priest Helios," he blushed deeply. "So… it bothers me, annoys me even, that he hasn't come to see you. If I were him…" his voice trailed off.

Chibiusa stepped away, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. He was jealous? Did that mean he liked her… like that? She swallowed. "Perle, I'm sorry but…"

"I understand," he sighed. "You don't have to say anything…"

"Will you still be my friend?" she asked.

"Of course," he answered. "But…" he frowned slightly. "I had come here hoping to be something more. Would you ever be willing to let me?" He approached her slowly, reaching out to hold her hand.

Chibiusa found herself shaking, not wanting to hurt his feelings. "I don't know…" she felt tears collect in her eyes. "I can't change how I feel, Perle, and he might still come. What if he's waiting for me?" she bit her lip. "You'll always be my friend, but I'm already in love with someone else."

Perle frowned, "With someone who abandoned you."

"He didn't abandon me! It wasn't like that!"

"That's how it sounds!"

"If that's how it sounds," she was getting angry. "Then you weren't listening!" She turned around, "Just go away, Perle!" She stormed off towards her room. She couldn't deal with this right now.

~*~

Perle hadn't actually seen the priest of Elysion in at least 200 years, however little to nothing had changed in Elysian in that time. He flew through the crystal forest until he spotted the man he was looking for. Walking through the sanctuary he found the priest Helios.

"Perle?" the priest asked with a note of surprise in his voice. "Is everything okay? You look… distressed," he finished. "I wasn't expecting a visit. Is there some danger to dreamers that I'm not aware of?" he asked curiously.

"Only to one," Perle sighed.

"I'm afraid I don't understand your meaning…"

Perle landed and paced nervously. He didn't want to do this. He really didn't, but he cared about Chibiusa and this would make her happy. "Chibiusa…"

"Lady Serenity!" the priest looked panicked. "Has something happened?"

"You happened," Perle said as calmly as he could, though a note of bitterness leaked into his voice. "She's been waiting to see you and she's convinced herself that you forgot about her and that she's not important to you." He sighed and looked away awkwardly, "It seems to be breaking her heart…"

Perle watched as the priest took on a very grave expression. Helios sat down on the stone floor the sanctuary folding his hands in a prayer like position. "I… know…" he said.

Now Perle was irritated. "You know! You know and yet you sit here in your little paradise and do nothing!"

"It's not quite like that, Perle," Helios said, his sadness was obvious. "I'm under a very serious oath. I have to wait… Believe me I want to see her. I do. It has to be this way, though."

Perle felt angry but he kept his calm, "What kind of oath? What are you waiting for?"

"Sailor Pluto is the guardian of time…" the priest began. "I have been warned that I must not intervene in Small Lady's life, up until a very specific time. If I involve myself too soon, it might affect the way history is supposed to unfold and things that happened in the past could change. It could likely even result in something as terrible as Chibiusa's death."

"Well, it's not going to do either of you any good if you keep waiting for each other." Perle turned to walk away. "You should know Helios, that… I love Chibiusa and I'm going to fight for her. If you keep sitting around here waiting for some prophetic sign, you might just loose her."

~*~

Chibiusa walked through the Crystal Palace trying to find Perle. She needed to apologize. She'd lost her temper and said things that she knew she shouldn't have. It was true that she couldn't change her feelings, but she could have been a bit more sensitive towards Perle.

After several minutes, it was actually Perle that found her.

"Chibiusa…"

"Oh good, I was looking for you!" the princess sighed. "Where have you been?"

"You were looking for me?" he blushed.

"Yes," Chibiusa answered. "I need to apologize to you. You're my friend and I shouldn't have told you to go away."

Perle shook his head, "No, it's okay. I understand that you were upset." Perle decided it was best to be direct, "But I need to know. Is there no hope for you to return my feelings?"

Chibiusa sadly shook her head, "I'm sorry, Perle," was all she could say.

Perle sighed. "He loves you. He does… and I'm not one to stand in the way of true love."

Chibiusa stared in confusion, "He… loves me?" her face turned a soft rosey shade as a warm heat spread through her body and her heart began to race.

Perle couldn't help but laugh at her adorable expression. "I'll just leave that for you to find out." Flying beside her he smiled gently, "But I need to go princess, if there is no hope to gain in earning your heart than my time is better spent elsewhere. I have important duties."

Chibiusa frowned deeply, "Call me selfish, but you are still my friend and I am going to miss you. Do you promise to come visit me still? At least sometimes?"

"I'm really not sure," Perle admitted. "We'll see."

Chibiusa nodded. "Be safe, Perle. Thank you for being my friend."

~*~

That night, when Chibiusa fell asleep she did something that she hadn't done in a very long time, she had a dream about the winged unicorn, Pegasus. She was certain she had seen him. It made her feel greatly saddened that he seemed to vanish the moment he realized she had seen. "Helios!" she had called out.

She woke up to find four very excited girls bouncing on her bed.

"Cere!" Chibiusa groaned. "I told you to respect my privacy!"

CereCere only chuckled. "Trust me, in this case you will be happy I let everyone come in here to wake you up!"

"What? Why!"

"it's a surprise!" squealed PallaPalla.

"Come on we're going to give you a makeover!" laughed VesVes.

The four girls busily set to brushing Chibiusa's hair and helping her into her best formal pink dress. Soon she was a dazzling as any moon princess ever was.

"Come on!" laughed Palla as she dragged the princess by the hand.

The four girls lead Chibiusa to the palace gardens and down a ways to one of her favorite gazebos. They pushed her inside and ran away giggling.

"What on Earth are those girls up to!" she laughed out loud.

Then she heard a voice from behind her. "I'm sorry if they bothered you. I asked them to let you know I was here…"

Chibiusa knew that voice… She froze in place. She had to be dreaming still. She turned around nervously. There he was. Helios, in his brilliant white robes, right there in the palace gardens.

"Helios!" she cried out happily. She ran into his arms hugging him tightly. "You're here!"

"I am," he laughed. "I missed you so much, my little maiden." He shyly kissed her on the forehead and Chibiusa blushed deeply.

"I was so worried…" she found herself breaking down and crying as she hugged him and buried her face against him. "I wanted to share all my dreams with you and I thought you had forgotten about me…"

"I didn't forget," he soothed her. "I was just waiting for the right time."

"The right time?" she asked. "There's nothing special about today… Is there?"

"Sailor Pluto told me that when your heart had matured it would be the right time to return… I didn't realize it had. Not until, Perle helped me to see that…"

"Perle came to see you?"

"He did."

Perle was a good friend after all.


	4. May I Have This Dance?

(Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all related characters are the property of Naoko Takeuchi. This is a fan work.)

**Heliusa Sugar Coma**

"**May I Have This Dance"**

Follows: Alt. Universe

Prompted by my awesome friend Astra who wanted a story about Helios asking Chibiusa to a school dance.

Rating: PG

"Hey Helios-kun!"

Helios turned around and saw one of his friend Shingo running to catch up with him.

"Want to go hang out at the arcade?" he grinned, smacking Helios with his book bag.

Helios stumbled some as he pushed the bag away. "I'm not really into arcades," he said. "Besides we have entrance exams coming up. I need to study more."

"Man, you always study! Live a little!" Shingo scolded him. "Have you even asked a girl to the dance yet?"

Helios instantly blushed, but he ignored the question. "I'm not going to the dance…"

"What? Why not! Don't tell me it's cause you just aren't into that kind of thing!"

"Well…" Helios stuttered. "I'm not."

"You're hopeless!" Shingo sighed in frustration. "Ok, here's the plan. We're going to the arcade and you're going to find a girl to ask to the dance. I still need to ask someone too, so it all works out right?"

Helios was blushing, "Really that's not necessary…"

"What?" Shingo teased poking him. "Already have a cutie in mind?"

Helios ignored the question.

"You do! Don't you!" Shingo was laughing again. "So who is it?" he asked, still chuckling. "Who's the girl you like?"

"Tsukino-san…" Helios was blushing and turned away. "Can we please talk about something else?"

Shingo rolled his eyes. "Seriously Helios-kun you can act like such a girl sometimes." He sighed, "Fine we'll talk about something else. Do you want to go to my house? We can study if that's what you want?"

Helios hesitated. He had mixed feelings on the matter. _She_ lived at the Tsukino house too and he worried that Shingo might catch on to his infatuation with Chibiusa if he behaved oddly. However, avoiding the invitation would likely only rouse more suspicion. Helios sighed in defeat, "Okay, let's go."

The two boys sat at the table in the dining room with their books cracked open. Mrs. Tsukino, always the delightful hostess, had placed some tea on the table along with a tray of cookies. Sometime later the front door swung open and a cheerful voice rang, "Mmmm, I smell lemon bars! Mama Ikuko must be baking again!" Helios watched as Chibiusa's long pink hair bounced behind her as she skipped over to the table. She grabbed one of the cookies and took a big bite. She smiled brightly, "These are the best!" She turned to Helios and cocked her head to the side as if noticing he was there for the first time. "Hi Helios-sempai!" she laughed.

"Y-you remember my name?" he stuttered, his cheeks flushing ever so slightly.

"Of course I remember!" She sat down beside him and pulled some books out of her bag as well. "Is it okay if I study with you guys?"

Shingo shrugged.

Helios nodded his head slowly.

It was very awkward having such a beautiful girl sitting so close to him. He was trying to study but he kept noticing things about her, like how her perfumed smelled or the way her hair would bounce whenever she'd turn her head.

When Chbiusa leaned over and asked if he could help her with a math problem he snapped up suddenly and ended crashing heads with her.

"Ahh!"

"Ow…."

Shingo was laughing his butt off, sitting there across the table with a goofy grin on his face.

"Ch-Chibiusa!" Helios nervously reached for her. "I am so sorry. You startled me and…" He looked her forehead over for bumps or bruises. She seemed fine. He hoped she was fine. He felt like an idiot.

"It's okay, sempai, really…" she laughed awkwardly, still holding her hand to her head. "I shouldn't have been crowding you," she blushed, which caused Helios to blush as well.

Helios lifted her notebook up to glance at the problem she needed help with. It seemed very simple and he couldn't help but notice she had finished several other similar equations and gotten correct answers. It didn't seem like she really needed help… He shrugged maybe this one was just throwing her off somehow. She sat down beside her again and slowly, though a bit nervously, explained the equation to her.

He caught himself smiling to himself in a rather dreamy manor as he watched her pencil scratch away at the paper. He was glad to have helped Chibiusa somehow. She was… amazing, and very kind too, not at all like other popular girls.

Shingo was snickering again.

Helios blushed deeply and made an active effort to bury his face behind one of his text books. He stood up then. "I should go home now."

Shingo closed his book and jumped up, "I'll walk with you. I wanted to go to the arcade anyway."

Helios shrugged.

The two boys started heading out.

"Wait!" Chibiusa said running to catch up with them. "Uhh…" She paused. "Sempai, you really helped me with that problem and… if it's not too much trouble I'd appreciate it if you could come over every day and help me get better."

Helios blushed and stepped back nervously. His heel caught on the back of the living room coffee table and he tripped. Blushing deeper he picked himself back up and straightened the coffee table. "Uh, yes, I could do that…"

"Thanks, sempai!" she jumped forward and hugged him.

His face flushed nervously and he debated whether or not he should hug her back, but before he could come to a conclusion Chibiusa had already ran back to the dining room table.

He and Shingo turned and left.

As they walked down the street, Shingo was giving him a mischievous look. "That girl that you like…" he snickered. "It's my cousin isn't it! You like Chibiusa!"

Helios blushed deeply and could feel his ears turning red. "What gives you that impression!" he said defensively.

"You were blushing like a girl the whole time she was around," Shingo teased. "Plus you become clumsier than Usagi!"

"I get _that_ clumsy?" Helios asked, laughing awkwardly.

"Worse," Shingo corrected. "So you like Chibiusa right?"

Helios was cornered. He nodded in defeat.

"You have terrible taste in women!" the other boy teased.

Helios was annoyed. "That's not a nice thing to say," he accused. "Chibiusa is a very nice girl. She's intelligent, beautiful, artistic, and everyone loves to be around her…"

"You really do like her," Shingo chuckled. "You need to ask her to the dance! I bet you she'd even say yes!"

"Really?" Helios said, shock clearly in his voice. He didn't believe it.

Shingo smirked as he said in his best girly voice, "Ooooh sempai! Math is so hard!" He snickered at Helios.

Helios blushed and gave Shingo an annoyed look.

"So you're going to ask her tomorrow, right?"

"I-uh- I would like to, but…"

Shingo raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Well, someone probably already asked her. I mean… she's pretty popular and…"

"Chibiusa has a bit of an ice princess reputation when it comes to guys. She always rejects them."

"Another reason I shouldn't ask…"

"Well," Shingo said. "What if she just keeps rejecting people because she already likes you? Maybe she's just waiting for you to make a move, baka."

Helios blushed, "What, no… That couldn't be. I'm not very social and I'm kind of a nerd and…"

Shingo began mimicking Chibiusa again, "Ooooh Sempai!"

"Ok ok!" Helios snapped. "I'll ask her tomorrow! Happy?"

"Yes," he chuckled.

The next day Helios was walking through the halls during the lunch hour looking for Chibiusa. He poked his head in to her classroom. Someone noticed him, "Do you need something?"

"I was uh… Looking for Tsukino-san," he said nervously.

Several girls in the classroom giggled. Girls were weird…

Chibiusa was suddenly standing in front of him. "Hi," she was smiling.

"Er…" Helios shifted a bit awkwardly. He nodded towards the hallway, indicating that they should leave. He gave a grateful sigh of relief as he noticed she was following.

"Sempai?" her curious voice rang in his ear like tinkling bells.

"C-call me Helios," he stuttered. "You don't need to keep calling me sempai."

"Ok Helios!" she grinned, catching up so that she was walking alongside him. "Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Uh, yes… I…" Helios paused in the hallway, running his fingers nervously through his hair. "I was just, uh, wondering…" he paused nervously. "Uh, the dance on Friday…" He shifted awkwardly. "Are you, uh, going?"

"I might," she said.

"So you don't have a date yet?" he asked, talking very quickly.

"No, not yet…" she was smiling at him. She had such a cute smile. She certainly didn't make this easy for him. He breathed a sigh of relief all the same.

"Oh, good," he continued nervously, "Well, no, I mean it's not good if you haven't been asked yet because you're really pretty and people should ask you! I uh… but… sorry… er…"

"Helios?" she was chuckling and her cheeks were bright pink. "Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

Helios's eyes grew about three sizes from sheer shock. "Yes…" he stuttered. "I would love to."

~*~end~*~

A/N: This is my first ever alt universe fic. It was challenging for me to think of what Helios might be like as a normal teenager and not an immortal priest. I hope I did him justice! Astra, this chappie is lovingly dedicated to you for being awesome! I hope you enjoyed!


	5. I Still Want You

(Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. This is a fan work.)

Title: "I Still Want You"  
Medium: (Fanart/Fanfic)  
Theme: "A Thousand Years" – by Sting  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Version: Manga  
Rating: T

The sky was painted a warm lavender orange as the sun set over the crystal forest of Elysion. The sunlight reflecting against the surface of the lake and the crystal trees painted the landscape with glimmering light.

Helios looked down from the top of the prayer tower. A gentle breeze tossed his locks of ivory white hair back and forth behind him. The priest's hands were folded chastely and his expression was serene and thoughtful.

"Your eminence…"

Helios lifted his head and offered a small but welcoming smile to the maenad.

"May I offer you some tea?" she asked sweetly, offering up a steaming clay cup.

"Thank you, Eos."

The maenad's white gown trailed behind her as she climbed the marble steps and placed the cup of tea in Helios's hands. She lingered a moment, looking curiously at him.

"Is everything okay, Eos?" Helios asked, taken aback by the maenad's staring.

She frowned and her cheeks flushed. "I- I was going to ask you the same thing…"

"You were?" The priest arched an eyebrow at his companion before sipping gratefully at the soothing brew.

The maenad nodded slowly.

"I'm quite alright," he promised her. "What made you ask?"

"Well, your eminence," Eos folded her hands and held them in front of her. "My sister and I couldn't help but notice how much time you've been spending up here lately…"

Helios smiled at the flustered woman. "Haven't I always, though?"

"Not like this," Eos defended her point. "You hardly sleep, you barely eat, and you're always here praying. You used to read and paint. You used to take Pegasus out flying. But, it seems that lately you are always here…"

Helios smiled, almost sadly. "I suppose you have caught me," he laughed awkwardly. He looked away from Eos and fixed his gaze on the horizon once more, starring past the orange and gold of the sunset up towards the hanging moon. "It's not real… I know. This land is but a reflection of the surface world above, but somehow watching the moon comforts me."

"It comforts you? What is troubling you, Helios-sama?"

Eos seemed genuinely concerned and he felt bad for causing her to worry, but Helios didn't know where to begin.

"Perhaps, it would be good for me to talk to you, Eos. You are a good friend and I have not confided in you enough."

Eos seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "Of course you can talk to me, me and Aurora both. You are like a son to us, Helios. We have always watched over you."

"It's time…" Helios said vaguely.

"Time?" Eos questioned.

"I'm painfully aware of it…" the priest sighed. "For so long, I had become so accustomed to simply existing. I stopped noticing time. When every day is the same as the last, time is sort of redundant."

"But you notice time again?"

"Yes," he hung his head sadly. "Not only do I notice it, but time is weighing down on me. It feels like such a burden."

Eos was silent as she listened.

"I would have never guessed that a girl could bring back my awareness of time…"

"A girl?" Eos questioned.

"A girl…" Helios resolved. "Do you remember the little maiden, the childlike sailor senshi of the moon?"

"How could we forget, Helios-sama?" And realization slowly began to dawn on Eos. "We might have lost you without her. But Helios…" Eos stuttered. "That was nearly 500 years ago."

"So long… I know," he sighed to the moonlight. "And 500 years still to wait until I can see her again."

"Do… do you love her, Helios?"

"I do."

Eos was silent. She had no words to comfort her priest.

"Every moment feels like hours, a single day seems to last a year. Some days I feel exhausted by it , Eos," the priest admitted. "But when I focus on my work time seems to move a bit quicker. Finding purpose in my days makes the time feel well used. And when I am up here, gazing at Elysion's reflection of the moon… I can almost see her in my mind's eye."

"I wish I could make time move faster for you, Helios-sama."

"Don't trouble yourself, Eos. I will be fine. I only ask for these moments of solitude to think of my lady and dream of the day we meet again."

"But Helios…" Eos looked away. "What if she does not love you? What then is the point of all this hurt you are surviving?"

"Then I would wait another thousand years until she loved me too… I can not fathom a life without her. Even to serve the princess simply as priest, would be enough for me. I have no regrets. For better or for worse, young Serenity has stolen my heart."

Eos frowned and took the now empty tea cup back from the priest. "I admire your devotion, your eminence. And from now on, Aurora and I will be waiting for her with you."

"Thank you, Eos, for taking good care of me."

"Always, Helios."


End file.
